


The L Word

by Tinybit92



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take Naegi long to say it, he has always worn his heart on his sleeve. But for someone like Kirigiri, these things don't come quite as easily. So, when she does finally say it, it's something truly special to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for my friend on tumblr about a month ago. Enjoy.

When they first start dating, everything is slow and shy and awkward. Kirigiri is not one for expressions of emotion in the first place, and Naegi isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do because he has absolutely zero dating experience. Neither of them is entirely sure what to do, but they both know they’re happier when they’re together.  
  
Eventually, Naegi decides that he should handle this relationship the same way he does everything else: by being entirely open and honest about the way he feels. They’re having a conversation, and he’s watching her and thinking how pretty her eyes look when she’s concentrating on something. He blurts out “You’re so beautiful.” She’s caught off guard for a moment, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she stares at him in surprise. Then she looks away and smiles while mumbling, “I’m not sure what could’ve prompted that, but thank you.”  
  
He ends up doing that sort of thing a lot. They’ll be investigating something and she’ll notice some minuscule detail that no normal person could have picked up on. He sighs and smiles and tells her she’s amazing. She gives him a small smile in response and says he can be pretty amazing too, ruffling his hair like he’s a child. Somehow it doesn’t feel condescending when she does it.  
  
They’re cuddling together on a couch the first time he says it. His arms are wrapped around her waist as she rests halfway in his lap. Her head is on his shoulder with the tip of her nose buried in the crook of his neck. He rests his head against the top of hers, and wow he loves the way her hair smells, and she’s so warm, and even though she’s taller than him she just seems so small and fragile when she lets him hold her like this. Every time they are together he is just so, so happy that she is his and he is hers and he needs her to know that, because she’s basically the most important thing in the world to him. “I love you, Kyouko.” He whispers it against her hair, and she can’t possibly miss it. He can tell he’s caught her off guard again, because she sort of tenses against him in surprise, and he thinks she might have stopped breathing for a second there. Then she holds onto him tighter and burrows her face further against his neck as she says, “You too, Makoto.” He’s not disappointed she doesn’t say it back. She’s not especially great at expressing her feelings, and he honestly would have been more surprised if she had. He can wait.  
  
He tells her he loves her at every possible opportunity. Because he really, truly does and he wants her to know it, he wants her to now just how much she’s loved. She always smiles at him when he does, and sometimes says something along the lines of “same here,” but she never really says it back. And that’s fine, because he doesn’t want to push her or anything, he’d never want her to do anything that made her uncomfortable. Sometimes though, he really wishes he could hear her say it too.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
“Do I seem unsure?”  
  
“No, but you make a point of never seeming to feel any way about anything, so that doesn’t tell me much.”  
  
Kirigiri rolls her eyes and smiles at him. “I told you, I’m fine. It’s not sprained or broken, I just twisted it the wrong way and it hurts a little.” She rolls her wrist to demonstrate and only slightly winces.  
  
Naegi frowns. “If it just a hurt a little you wouldn’t be making a face like that, so I know you’re lying to me.”  
  
She gives off a disgruntled sigh.  
  
“Can I look at it?”  
  
She hesitates for a moment, pulling her arm closer to her. The proximity of the injury to her hands makes her self-conscious. But it’s Naegi, and it’s not like he hasn’t seen her scars before. She offers her wrist to him and glances away.  
  
With a warm smile, he takes a gentle grip on her arm and pulls her glove down a few inches. On the inside of her wrist he finds a multicolored spot forming right at the edge of where her burn scars start. “You bruised it really bad.” He says with a frown. “You should probably try not to move it around too much for the next couple days or I think it might get worse.”  
  
There’s that patronizing smirk on her face. “I had figured that much out myself, Makoto.”  
  
His eyebrows are furrowed as he continues to examine the injury. Then he places a soft kiss on the bruise before pulling her glove back up. She’s giving him a surprised look. He blushes and laughs. “I know, I know. I’m the corniest dork for kissing your boo-boo.”  
  
“And for using the word boo-boo.”  
  
“Yeah, that too.”  
  
They both laugh lightly.  
  
“Please be more careful from now on, though. And if you do get hurt again, don’t try to lie to me about it.”  
  
“I didn’t want you worrying about it.” She’s just about to do that nervous thing she does where she refuses to look at him while she brushes her hair behind her ear. Instead, he intercepts her and pushes her hair back himself, leaving his hand lingering against the side of her face so she’ll look him in the eye.  
  
“I’d rather be worried about you than have you in pain with me not knowing or being able to help.”  
  
He leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. She kisses him back almost immediately. Things quickly get a bit more passionate than he’d intended, and soon he’s got her pinned against the wall with her hands tangled in his hair.  
  
They have to break apart for air, and he rests his forehead against her own. But as soon as he’s broken away he hears something he was absolutely not expecting.  
  
“I love you, Makoto.”  
  
Naegi forgets how to breathe for a moment.  
  
He snaps up to look at her and finds an intensity in her eyes he’s never seen before. He can feel his face getting bright red and has to try and remember how to make his mouth work so he can respond. His mouth seems to remember how to smile before it remembers how to talk, because he can feel a giant grin on his face.  
  
“I-I lo- I love you, too.” He’s barely able to get the words out of his mouth because he’s just so ecstatically shocked.  
  
Kirigiri smiles and puts a hand over her mouth, the way she always does when he’s done something immensely stupid but adorable. Then she kisses him on the cheek and walks away without another word.  
  
He stares after her with the stupidest smile on his face. He starts laughing to himself. A breathy, disbelieving chuckle at first. Kirigiri just said she loves him.  
  
Kyouko Kirigiri loves him. She’s really in love with him. He laughs louder now, uncontrollably happy. He can feel his heart swelling in his chest, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy in his life.  
  
“Yes!” He shouts excitedly as he runs off in the opposite direction from where Kirigiri left with his arms in the air.  
  
For the rest of the day, he is smiling and giggling to himself, because nothing could possibly make today any better. He is happier than he’s ever been and he doesn’t care who knows it.  
  
“Naegi is even more insufferably pleased with himself than usual,” Togami comments after an encounter with the ecstatic boy.  
  
Hagakure places one hand thoughtfully on his chin and says, “I bet he got laid.”


End file.
